Problems in paradise
by Rhaennysd
Summary: Contain spoilers about 3 act of Sith Warrior. Malavai Quinn and Rhaennys have to face some troubles with their choices and consequently their marriage.


I hope you enjoy that! All reviews are welcome.

If someone wants, I posted portuguese version on Nyah! Fanfiction

* * *

**Quinn**

_"Everything is ready,"_ Quinn thought when turn on the shower, he was left the ship with the excuse he needed to resolve some issues in Dromund Kass, to make sure the success of the raid on Transponder Station, but that was only half the truth.

The real reason for his visit to Dromund Kass , has been to program the droids would be sent to kill Rhaennys season. It was the only way, for the good of all, she could handle against Darth Baras he knew it, but not with the entire Dark Council.

He remembered clearly the day the bridge where Baras contacted him, they had just rearrange the ship after Draahg invasion, he found a holocomunicador on bridge that wasn't there before.

_"- Malavai Quinn, it's a pleasure to see you again._

_- Too bad, I cannot say the same Darth Baras._

_- I see you are learning my former apprentice insolence, but Diplomacy it's not why I'm contacting at that time, I have a bid to do… - We're found new facts about Moff Broysc supposed disappearance in combat, someone saw him leaving with you and leading to the ship of Lord of Rhaennys ... - Baras felt slightly Quinn saw that he had obtained the desired effect on the Captain - Have you stopped to think what would happen to the wrath of the emperor, if was discovered that she had involvement with the death of one of his top commanders?_

_- He was absolutely crazy!_

_- But he's still with enough powers to block all yours promotions for many years, remember Captain? The Dark Council surely would take that into account, so that they had no doubts about Lord Rhaennys besides being an impostor, and all they will pass to my side. As she and all her crew will be accused of high treason to the Empire and you know what to do with the Inquisitors do with who's accused by that. You don't?_

_- My Lord ... - Quinn did not know how to answer that._

_- What I propose is quite simple Captain, you kill Lord Rhaennys, so you and the rest of the crew will be spared, I can even get high positions to those who agree to move to my side. Also your beautiful wife will suffer a merciful death, and be spared of the torture..._

_Quinn just nodded."_

He could not let everyone pay for his mistake, he should never have involved Rhaennys in their problems with Broysc.

He asked for help to Major Ovech and for 3 weeks with the help of some contacts in Imperial Intelligence, they attempted to find and eliminate this witness, found several rumors, but nothing that would help a lot about their location. Baras contacted the press almost daily, and was clearly getting impatient.

At the end of these three weeks he came to the conclusion that Baras had hidden his witness completely out of sight of Intelligence, and the good of all he decided do the will of Darth Baras, so began to make his calculations for combat droids, but without losing hope that Major would find the witness in time to don't need not use, those droids.

That left a few moments, where he's wasn't immersed in their calculations, or helping Rhaennys in missions in Voss. was when he tried to enjoy the last moments alongside his wife, he could not sleep more than 2 hours a day in those weeks.

Unfortunately the time had come, this would be his last night with his beloved wife, so he decided that this would be have to be perfect, and already taken care of the details to it.

* * *

Ok. I'm really with some problems to write this by somethings:

1- I'm in conflict with Quinn reasons, he did what he did by their own will, he really can regret this but I don't know if find a "heroic" motivation for that its the best solution.

2- Rhaennys already kill a Dark Council member, I doubt that kill one Moff would lead a major trouble. Unless I put it on conversation to she use it against Quinn, to indicate how stupid he was.

In conclusion I have to think. Sorry and thanks for reading, I hope return soon.


End file.
